


Finally ready.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [18]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk's finally ready to start a family with Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Finally ready.

“I think I’m ready to have a baby.” Tk told Carlos one dinner out of the blue.

“You are?” Carlos asked shocked but happy. While the two of them had talked about having kids Tk had said he wasn’t ready any time soon. 

“Yeah, I think we’re ready to have a baby.” Tk nodded smiling. “I think right now is the perfect time. If you do too.”

“Of course I want a baby with you.” Carlos smiled standing up and walking over to Tk. “How couldn’t I.” 

Tk smiled as he stood up letting Carlos pull him in for a kiss. 

**********************************************************************************

“I want us to make sure everything’s fine before we start trying.” Tk told Carlos later that night. “I just want to make sure things are as there supposed to be.”

“We can do that.” Carlos nodded agreeing that it was probably a good thing they did. 

“Good.” Tk nodded as he moved closer to Carlos. “As soon as we can. I don’t want to wait too long.”

“As soon as we can.” Carlos agreed.

TK and Carlos got the test done and in only two weeks they had found out that everything was okay with both of them and they started trying straight away.

**********************************************************************************

“What does it say?” Carlos asked when Tk looked down at the pregnancy showing nothing on his face.

“It’s positive.” Tk smiled up at his husband finding it hard to believe. “It’s positive.”

“It’s positive.” Carlos repeated a smiled breaking out on his face. 

Tk nodded as he stood up walking over to were Carlos was standing and pulling him for a kiss. “I’m pregnant.”

“You pregnant.” Carlos pulled Tk back in for another kiss pulling back with a smile. “Were going to have a baby.”

“We are.” Tk agreed the happiest he’s ever been. “A baby.”

“A baby.” Carlos nodded pulling TK closer to him.

**********************************************************************************

“I didn’t think it would be this easy.” Tk admitted as he and Carlos lay in bed naked later that night.

“What?” Carlos asked thinking he knew what TK meant but wanting to make sure.

“Us having a baby.” Tk clarified not looking up at his husband as Carlos looked down at him. “I thought it would so much harder. I didn’t think it would happen so quickly.”

“It did though.” Carlos pointed out knowing that Tk struggled to see that he deserved the good things that happened to him. “And we are having a baby.”

“I know.” Tk finally looked up at Carlos with a smile. “And I’m so happy about it, I just didn’t think it would happen so quickly.”

“Neither did I.” Carlos admitted. “I thought it would take us a few months at least, but I’m so happy that it didn’t.”

“I’m happy it didn’t, I’m so happy it didn’t.” Tk leaned up and kissed Carlos lightly. “Were going to be dad’s in less them nine months, it’s insane.”

“Yeah it is.”

**********************************************************************************

“We have something to tell you.” Tk told Owen as they all had dinner together. 

“Yeah.” Owen looked up at his son and son-in-law.

“I’m pregnant.” Tk smiled reaching under the table to hold Carlos’ hand. 

“That’s amazing.” Owen smiled bigger then Tk had seen him in a while. “I’m going to be a granddad.”

“You are.” Tk confirmed with a nod. “I’m not ready to tell the team yet.”

“Okay.” Owen nodded willing do pretty much anything his son wanted. “I’ll come up with a reason why you can’t go out on calls.”

“I can’t go out on calls.” Tk sighed the realisation hitting him. He knew when he and Carlos started trying that he would have to take time off work but for some reason it only just hit him. 

“You can’t go out on calls.” Owen nodded with a small nod. “You could probably come with us for a little bit on some of the none dangerous calls.”

“I can?” Tk asked not having though his dad would let him out on a single call.

“Yeah.” Owen nodded. “I know how much I hated not being able to go on calls so yeah, if it doesn’t sound too dangerous you can come.”

Tk smiled at his dad so thankful that Owen was his boss and a great dad. “Thanks dad.”

Owen smiled at father and son so happy for his family. 

**********************************************************************************

“The fire house is going to have a baby.” Mateo said happily when Tk told the team the news.

“There is.” Tk nodded with a smile. “Although I don’t know how often the baby will actually be here at the fire house.”

“I’m really happy for you Tk.” Marjan smiled as she pulled her friend into a hug. 

“Yeah were all really happy brother.” Judd walked over to Tk patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks guys.” Tk smiled at the people who he has started to call family over the years. 

“Of course.” Paul smiled over at him. “Were all happy for you.”

Smiling as he watched his family talk about the fire house’s future baby, as Mateo kept calling it, Tk felt the happiest he had for a while.  
Something he had been feeling a lot more recently.

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t want to find out.” Tk decided the night before his next doctors appoint where they should be able to find out the sex of the baby. “I think we should make a surprise.”

“Okay.” Carlos nodded not really caring if they found out. “We wait and find out when he or she is born.”

Tk smiled at Carlos kissing him. “You the best.” 

“I am.” Carlos joked with a smile kissing Tk again. “I happen to think you’re pretty great too.”

“I love you.” Tk kissed Carlos again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

**********************************************************************************

“We didn’t find out.” Tk told the team when he came into work after his last doctor’s appointment. 

“Why not?” Marjan asked with a shocked look on her face. “How can you not want to know?”

“We decided we wanted it to be a surprise.” Tk shrugged not sure what else there was to say on the matter.

“I don’t get it but okay.” Marjan shrugged her shoulders knowing that if she was in Tk’s position she wouldn’t want to wait. 

“Have you changed your mind on the baby shower?” Mateo asked as he sat down on one of the sofas.

“No I haven’t.” Tk shock his head the last thing he wanted was a baby shower. 

“I don’t get what you have against a baby shower.” Paul said also moving over to sit on one of the sofas.

“I just don’t want it.” Tk shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t birthday parties and he didn’t think a baby shower was going to be any better. “Can you leave it?”

“Yeah sure.” Judd nodded with a smile. “You don’t have to have one.”

“I know I don’t.” Tk said with a small laugh before walking over to sit down.

**********************************************************************************

“I felt that.” Carlos said happily looking up at Tk. 

Tk just smiled down at his husband placing his hand on top of Carlos which was placed on his stomach. 

“She’s really strong.” Carlos commented.

“The baby is strong.” Tk nodded. “But you don’t know the baby’s going to be a girl.”

“I don’t.” Carlos agreed his smile growing. “But I have a feeling.”

“Well I have a feeling it’s going to be a boy.” Tk told him with a laugh. “And as I’m carrying the kid.”

“It’s a girl.” Carlos said sure that he was right.

**********************************************************************************

“I told you.” Tk said to Carlos as the two of them sat in the hospital room with their new born son. 

“You did.” Carlos nodded with a laugh. “We have a son. A really handsome amazing son.”

“He is.” Tk nodded really happy. “He is pretty amazing. He is our son.”

“Our son.” Carlos repeated in awe of the baby. 

“I can’t believe we have a son.” Tk commented before Carlos leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.  
> I am really struggling to come up with new ideas so if you have any please let me know.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
